30 Activated Towers, Part 2
30 Activated Towers, Part 2 is the 15th episode of season 7 and the 165th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode begins explained what happened in the previous episode with scenes of the most important. Following of the previous episode, the Lyoko-Warriors have a plan B: recruit some of the mates of 9th, who are: Anaïs, Caroline, Maïtena, Matthias and Priscilla. Five new Lyoko-Warriors but of temporary way to combat against the sentinels at the sector 5. Jeremy goes to the laboratory in front of the supercomputer ready to finish the new program of the return to the past so that they won't remember anything of Lyoko and the supercomputer who are virtualized for the first time from now. Jeremy receives a call of Yumi who says that five people will come to the Factory to help the Lyoko-Warriors to complete the mission of deactivate 30 towers. To the cape of some ten minutes afterwards Aelita, Ulrich and Odd expect the arrival of Yumi, Anaïs, Caroline, Maïtena, Matthias and Priscilla to the laboratory. Yumi says him that William and Sissi are in Kadic improvising to Jim. They are garbled to know by that are here now, Aelita trusts them a secret and that the Earth is at stake and they only need their help to combat against the sentinels. Matthias doubts and asks Jeremy if this hurts, he say no because in Lyoko doesn't feel physical pain. They are nervous, Aelita reassures them that everything will go out well and they accompany them to the scanner room. Jeremy is smart to virtualize Anaïs, Caroline, Maïtena, Matthias and Priscilla, before applies the program not to be immune to the time reversion and they arrive to the sector 5, and asks that they expect to that they arrive the Lyoko-Warriors. Once all gathered, go running of the corridor until the following dome when they appear the sentinels out of nowhere protecting the tower. Caroline is scared by the appearance of the sentinel and throws backwards, but the corridor is blocked by the others sentinels. Aelita thwos an energy field to the sentinels leaving them paralysed temporarily. Priscilla launches him a burst of fire against the sentinel to keep him occupied a while. Aelita crosses to the following room together with Maïtena and Anaïs to accompany them when it finds with other sentinels. Anaïs heaves him the arms aiming to the ceiling to fall several stalagmites of ice against the sentinel and finishes defeated of way easily. The another sentinel holds him the neck to Anaïs drowning, when the face of the sentinel is ready to shoot fire. She's saved by Ulrich when he throws the katana to the face of the sentinel and it falls to the floor. Anaïs spits lava of the mouth to melt the sentinel, destroying it. While in another room, Matthias is devirtualized by the sentinel when being stabbed with his sword and goes out of the just scanner when Odd finds him in the scanner room, to attend him a while, leaves him seated. He asks if it has gone out well and he answers that it seems that yes. He says that he has achieved to destroy three sentinels. Caroline is looking to the sentinels paralysed and finish to recover the mobility running, Caroline is protected with a big shield of protection and says to them that they have to hurry. Sissi and William are in Kadic during the class of Physical Education, Jim reviews the names of the students of 9th but he discovers that Anaïs, Caroline, Maïtena, Matthias and Priscilla are missing. She says him some excuse to Jim that they have gone to the house of their parents by something important, but he doesn't believe it at all when Mr. Delmas appears and says him that Anaïs, Caroline, Maïtena, Matthias and Priscilla aren't here by a personal subject. Mr. Delmas says that he answers that he received a call of the parents of Anaïs, Caroline, Maïtena, Matthias and Priscilla, and he goes away. William and Sissi relieved that everything goes such as it's planning. It sends him a message to Jeremy and he answers that all is ok and they must continue with the mission. But in the look between William and Sissi almost were about to kiss in his lips when Jim interrupts them and have to substitute to the students of the Physical Education by obligation. On Lyoko, Matthias is in the laboratory with Jeremy expecting if the others still are struggling. Aelita finally goes to the tower to activate Jeremy's program, deactivting the 30 towers successfully, and all the sentinels dispel completely. The mission is completed, saving the Lyoko-Warriors. Caroline can't hold with the shield and the sentinels are almost ready to stab her with his sword, and suddenly dispels also. Anaïs, Caroline, Priscilla and Maïtena return to the Earth after completing the mission but Jeremy says that he will do a return to the past, before Caroline says Aelita that if they need help again for the next time. She smiles and says her "maybe". Jeremy executes the return to the past so that Anaïs, Caroline, Maïtena, Matthias and Priscilla don't remember anything thanks to the new program. Everything return at the beginning, finally Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi and Ulrich go to the same restaurant eating together enjoying Saint Valentine's day, except Aelita who pretends that everything is very observing Yumi, still isn't the moment to say the truth yet; Odd has an amicable appointment with Naomi in a restaurant; and in the playground William gives Sissi an envelope, that is a card of congratulation of Saint Valentine's day; without knowing that the Baron is observing to them in a flat roof angered that it's clear that they are some nuisances and ensures that the next time won't be easy, finishing the episode. Gallery Episode165.jpg|Sissi receives her gift (a card of congratulation) from William. es:30 torres activadas, Parte 2 fr:30 tours activées, Partie 2 Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes